


Las sombras de Akatsuki

by Siberia117



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF, Naruto en Todos los Medios
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia117/pseuds/Siberia117
Summary: Ellos encajaban perfectamente en la organización, ya que los dos conocían la crueldad del mundo ninja. En la organización ellos encontraron compañía, amor y comprensión; en contraron aquellos que no tenían hace un tiempo, algo por lo que vivir.Ellos tienen un trabajo, el que cumpliran cueste lo que cueste, por sus compañeros y amigos, pero más que nada por ellos mismos.Los personajes no me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.La idea si es completamente mía.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	Las sombras de Akatsuki

Prólogo:

Hace tiempo que las cosas habían cambiado para ellos, que la crueldad del mundo ninja les había abierto sus ojos y con ello su forma de mirar al mundo, de pensar, de sentir. Sus ideales y sueños se hicieron añicos con su inocente manera de ver el mundo y fueron reemplazados por un anhelo y deseo casi imparable de conseguir la paz (aunque sea a través del miedo).

Nadie les prestó la suficiente atención para ver esos pequeños cambios, nadie vio lo que había detrás de esas máscaras, no notaron esas reuniones cada cierto tiempo, esas salidas inesperadas de la aldea. Todos creyeron sus mentiras, nadies los cuestiono, ni dudo de ellos y tal vez ese fue su mayor error.

Ella seguía siendo para todos esa tímida, inocente y bondadosa chica, a la que no le gustaba luchar, ni competir, esa chica sin confianza, sin autoestima; la deshonra de su clan.

Él seguía siendo sombrío, silencioso y reservado; seguía siendo olvidado por sus compañeros.

Ellos dos para sus amigos y compañeros jamás serían capaces de superarse, de ser mejores, jamás llegaría tan alto como alguno de ellos, pero la verdad es que ellos son "Las Sombras de Akatsuki".


End file.
